1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to gun barrel cleaning kits, and more particularly to breech to muzzle cleaning kits that can be stored in a pistol gun.
2. Description of Prior Art
While firearms often are cleaned in the home, it is sometimes necessary or desirable for the gun barrel to be cleaned in the field or camp. The typical devices for cleaning gun barrels at home comprise an elongated rod with a brush attached to one end. Although these devices are mostly effective, they are not easily transportable due to their large size, and while some may be partiality disassembled to reduce their size, they remain bulky and cumbersome.
Gun barrel cleaning kits that can be stored on the person and easily transported are well known in the art. These devices generally include all the necessary cleaning tools, such as patches, bore brushes, flexible rods, obstruction removers, solvents, and various adapters and handles, stored in an easily carried case. Examples of such kits are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,673 to Williams, et al., the M-4/M-16 Soft Pack Kit NSN#1005-01-448-8513, and DMR-M14/M240G 7.62 NSN#1005-01-4633783 all of which are sold by Otis Technology, Inc., of Lyons Falls, N.Y. 13368.
Perhaps even more convenient than an easily carried case having the barrel cleaning implements stored therein, is a cleaning kit that can be stored directly in the gun. U.S. Pat. No. 856,016 to Balson discloses a gun stock having a chamber therein for receiving tools, serves as an example of this.
Certain firearms are provided with fore and aft pistol grips so that the user does not have to hold the barrel when firing the gun. An example of such a gun is the recently military issued M4A1 Close Quarter Battel Weapon. The grips of these guns may be manufactured to have a cavity formed therein. This cavity in the grip provides another alternative storage space for a cleaning kit.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a gun cleaning system that may be effectively stored in the pistol grip of a firearm.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a gun cleaning system that may be stored in the pistol grip of a firearm and will not interfere with the firearm""s operation.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a gun cleaning system that can be quickly and easily accessed from the pistol grip of a firearm.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a gun cleaning system that may be inexpensively manufactured.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part by obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a gun cleaning system that may be stored in the pistol grip of a gun. The gun cleaning system generally comprises a carrier unit removably mounted within the cavity of a pistol grip by a flanged mounting bracket, and a plurality of barrel cleaning toots housed within the carrier unit. The carrier unit and flanged mounting bracket are preferably molded from plastic, but may be manufactured by any suitable process and from any suitable material, such as metal or wood.
The carrier unit includes a solid bottom shaped to conform with the shape of the opening at the bottom of the pistol grip, and upstanding sidewalls defining a cavity therein and having an open top. The cross-sectional shape of the sidewalls is designed to correspond with and conform to the cross-sectional shape of the pistol grip. A pair of diametrically opposed, slotted openings are formed through the foreward and rearward sidewalls, adjacent the open top end of the carrier.
The flanged mounting bracket comprises a plate having a hole formed therethrough, and a pair of diametrically opposed flanges extending downwardly from the foreward and rearward edges of the plate. A bolt, such as an Allen Head bolt, passes through the opening formed through the bracket""s plate, thereby interconnecting the bracket to the upper wall of the pistol grip. Once the bracket is attached to the grip, the carrier unit can be slid into the grip and mounted therein by the bracket""s flanges engaging the slotted openings formed through the carrier""s sidewalls.
The tools which include, for example, cotton patches, a flexible rod, a cleaning tip, an obstruction tool, a bore brush, adapters, handles, and solvent can be stored in the carrier prior to its insertion and interconnection to the pistol grip.